Sith (especie)
*ZiostExile (novel) |idioma = Idioma sithThe Written Word: A Brief Introduction to the Writing Systems of Galactic Basic |altura = |longitud = |envergadura = |piel = Roja |pelo = Negro, marrón |plumas = |ojos = |distinciones= "Barbas" de tentáculos/Apéndices faciales |vida = |razas = Kissai , Massassi ,Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Zugurak , Grotthu Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith 3: The Fabric of an EmpireAscension Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side (real-life book) |miembros = *Adas *Sek'nos Rath *Dathka Graush *Ludo Kressh *Marka Ragnos *Naga Sadow *Ravilan Wroth *Simus *Valik Kodank *Vowrawn *Vitiate *Vindican **Más del 98% de los Vitiate del Imperio SithStar Wars: The Old Republic }} Los sith eran una especie de humanoides de piel roja nativos de Korriban que fueron esclavizados por Jedis Oscuros exiliados. Biología y apariencia Los sith fueron una orgullosa y violenta especie de humanoides''Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' que evolucionó en Korriban, un planeta del sistema Horuset situado en una aislada región del Borde Exterior llamada Caldera Stygian.The Essential Atlas Esta especie tenía un gran número de individuos superior a la media con el potencial para hacer uso de la Fuerza,Jedi Academy Training Manual era tan alto que en realidad toda la especie se la consideraba intensamente''StarWars.com | Sith'' sensible a la Fuerza. la abundancia de sensibles a la Fuerza, fue como resultado de su relación simbiótica con el lado oscuro de la Fuerza, mediante el cual—al igual que otras pocas criaturas que habitaban el planeta—obtenían su sustento directamente del lado oscuro, y a cambio lo hacían más poderoso.Tales of the Jedi Companion Sociedad y cultura Aunque tenían prácticas supuestamente primitivas como el sacrificio de seres inteligentes, tenían un fuerte sistema de castas y estaban en un estado de guerra casi constante, su civilización era bastante sofisticada: no veían a estos actos como crueles y barbáricos, simplemente como aspectos básicos de la existencia. Su sistema de castas incluía a la dócil y humilde clase de los esclavos, la inteligente y hábil clase de los ingenieros, la sacerdotal clase kissai, y la guerrera clase massassi. En años posteriores, los descendientes de los sith y los Jedis Oscuros exiliados formaron otra clase, de la que vinieron la mayoría de los Señores Sith de esa época. thumb|left|Un funeral sith. La cultura sith nativa incluía el idioma sith, el consumo de sopa de sangre, una rígida y estratificada sociedad basada en castas y sacrificios de seres inteligentes a las deidades sith. Para los sith, la guerra y la violencia eran tan parte del orden natural como la paz y la serenidad. Su orden social era muy rígido, y mientras muchos ascendieron a la posición de Señor Sith, sólo uno, el Rey Adas, alcanzó la posición de monarca. Otro aspecto de la cultura sith, la creación de holocrones Sith para registrar conocimiento, se origina de su primer contacto con los rakata del Imperio Infinito. Historia La sociedad sith duró cientos de milenios—desde más o menos el 130.000 ABY hasta el 7.000 ABY. Excepto por la breve unificación de la especie bajo el Rey Adas, la sociedad sith estaba fragmentada, con muchos Señores Sith individuales reinando sobre feudos independientes, la mayoría tratando de reclamar el título de Sith’ari de Adas y unir a su especie. Cerca del 28.000 ABY Adas, marcado como el elegido desde temprana edad por su inusual piel negra, unió las naciones de Korriban en una guerra violenta. Tomó el título de Sith’ari, que significa “soberano”, y su gente lo veía como un ser inmortal que reinaría para siempre. Eventualmente, los rakata llegaron a Korriban. Al principio pretendieron aliarse con Adas y le dieron la tecnología de los holocrones, aunque pronto revelaron sus intenciones e intentaron conquistar a los sith. Adas y los sith pelearon y expulsaron a las fuerzas del Imperio Infinito, aunque el rey murió en el proceso. Sin la mano fuerte de Adas, Korriban pronto entró en guerra civil, con muchos declarándose los Sith'ari. Los enfrentamientos masivos con el tiempo forzaron a los sith a reubicar su capital a Ziost. Cerca del 6.900 ABY, Jedis Oscuros exiliados que huian de la República Galáctica después de su derrota en la Cien Años de Oscuridad se establecieron como gobernantes “divinos” de los sith nativos, uniendo el planeta nuevamente, esta vez bajo el gobierno de un Señor Oscuro de los Sith. Ajunta Pall decapitó al monarca, Hakagram Graush, y reclamó el trono como heredero del ancestral rey Adas. A través de las generaciones los sith procrearon con los Jedis Oscuros humanos, y con el tiempo la especie sith en su forma original casi se extinguió. Durante la Gran Guerra Hiperespacial del 5.000 ABY, el Señor Oscuro Naga Sadow huyó a la luna selvática de Yavin IV junto con un contingente de seguidores massassi para escapar de sus perseguidores, Jedi y la República Galáctica. Ahí, Naga Sadow hizo crueles experimentos con sus propios guerreros massassi, con lo que estos se convirtieron en salvajes que usaban el lado oscuro. Debido a su historia de asociación con usuarios del lado oscuro de la Fuerza, la palabra 'Sith' sería usada después por muchas organizaciones del lado oscuro sin conexión con la especie sith original. Sith notables *Adas (muerto en el planeta de los rakata) *Shar Dakhan *Dor Gal-ram (murió durante la Batalla de Khar Delba cuando Sadow ordenó a la tripulación de Horak-mul que lo traicionaran y mataran) *Dathka Graush (asesinado y sepultado en Korriban) *Horak-mul (murió durante la Batalla de Khar Delba cuando Sadow ordenó a la tripulación de Horak-mul que lo traicionaran y mataran) *Kalgrath (massassi) *Ludo Kressh (asesinado por Naga Sadow) *Marka Ragnos (mestizo, muerto por vejez) *Naga Sadow (mestizo, asesinado por Freedon Nadd) *Simus (Naga Sadow se enteró de la traición de su maestro y lo mató disparándole a su tarro donde contenía su cabeza) Entre bastidores *Para la Trilogía de Thrawn, la intención inicial de Timothy Zahn era que los noghri fueran sith, pero Lucasfilm le dijo que cambiara eso. *También se rumorea que originalmente los yuuzhan vong iban a ser sith exiliados, pero que esto fue cambiado a la mitad de la serie La Nueva Orden Jedi. *Se hace una referencia a un Imperio Sith más allá del Borde Exterior en Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith como una posible explicación de a dónde desapareció Revan. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Exile'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fuentes *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' en Star Wars Insider 88 Notas y referencias Categoría:Especies inteligentes extintas Categoría:Especies sensibles a la Fuerza Categoría:Especies humanas y casi humanas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S) Categoría:Especie sith